


gay awakening

by whimsycott



Category: Monsta X (Band), 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: I LIVE AGAIN, M/M, i am still working on this as we Speak, its all about having fun !, prolly more relationships/tags, some other idols mentioned but for 3 seconds, teen rating for unending swearing/talk of Dicks, text fic, this is wildly ooc but every text fic is, vaguely college au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycott/pseuds/whimsycott
Summary: boo: gay zone™boo: the precise area that seungjun rulesboo: even ur unfeeling straight ass wont make it out alive~boo - heejunlets GO - inseongno homo - jihunpachirisu/pikachu fucker - seungjuneugene - youjinthe father - hyunwoothe son - changkyunthe holy spirit - hoseokbubblegum BITCH - kihyunsnakeman - minhyukbizarre - jooheonsgt. frog - hyungwon





	1. beginning of the end

_ youjins phone 3:09pm _

**boo added You, no homo, and lets GO.**

**boo changed chat name to “does youjin is gay”.**

 

**You:** wh

**You:** heejun im busy right now what is this about

 

**boo sent a photo**

**boo:** this shit, dont think my bi lil eyes dont spy something here

**boo:** ur actually hanging out with not us for once to go on a D A T E ?

 

**You:** oh come on

**You:** we were studying, got hungry, so we both went for food. its not a date you thirsty mf

 

**no homo:** is that,,, a smile? on THE youjin’s face?

 

**lets GO:** you mean the man who has the emotional capacity of a rock,,, SMILING?

 

**no homo:** WHY I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT !

 

**You:** im

**You:** its not a date u fucks seungjun needed help so i gave it to him

**You:** id really enjoy it if u 3 cupids would get off my DICK

 

**lets go:** oh?

 

**boo:** oh ho?

 

**no homo:** oh my?

**no homo:** if i’m not mistaken by this picture and your words, sweet youjin, 

**no homo:** you don't mean a certain park seungjun?

 

**You:** no i dont

 

**lets GO:** you couldn't be talking about THAT seungjun… yknow… THE FKIGN MODEL ON CAMPUS

 

**You:** no i do not

 

**boo:** my boys you couldnt possibly be talking about THAT park seungjun, the face of GOD, the overbearing CHARM, that endearing LAUGH,

 

**You:** mfs all of you

**You:** yeah its him whats it to it

 

**lets GO:** KIM YOUJIN?? SOCIALISING WITH THE DICK PUPPET MASTER PARK SEUNGJUN??

 

**You:** FFS NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN

 

**no homo:** MY OBSOLETE PEBBLE OF FEELINGS

**no homo:** YOU'VE GONE WHERE MEN ONLY WISH TO GO

 

**You:** "where men wish to go" where the hell am i

**You:** which no mans land did i cross

 

**boo:** gay zone™

**boo:** the precise area that seungjun rules

**boo:** even ur unfeeling straight ass wont make it out alive

 

**You:** all of you never say a word to me again

**You:** were just studying together and thats it

 

**boo:** :-//

 

**lets GO:** 8/

 

**no homo:** :/ :\ :/ :\ :/ :\

 

**You:** henceforth i know none of you i stg

**You:** just you watch nothing is going to happen between us like you want it too

 

**lets GO:** my young, dumb, sweet summer child

**lets GO:** you dont know what seungjun can do

 

**boo:** very terrible very un-straight things

 

**no homo:** indeed so scary

 

**You:** im done i stg

**You:** also i thought your moms raised you right dont stalk me and take photos of me

 

**no homo:** the picture wasn't us man

**no homo:** someone else took it and seungjun retweeted it

**no homo:** even ur not boyf embraces it

 

**You left the group chat.**

 

 

_ ~ _

_ heejuns phone 3:54pm _

**snakeman - lee minhyuk**

 

**You sent a photo**

**You:** thoughts ?

 

**snakeman:** wohoOAHHH HE E J UN  >:O

**snakeman:** [DISTANTLY SCREAMS AT YOUJIN]

 

**You:** FUCKIN RIGHT

**You:** HOW DO U THINK I FEEL WHEN I CANT EVEN S E E THE MAN IN THE FLESH

**You:** THEN I SEE THIS FUCKIN PICTURE HE RETWEETS 

 

**snakeman:** OF ALL PEOPLE  >8(

 

**You:** my one (1) straight friend

 

**snakeman:** its some bullfuckery

**snakeman:** start explaining tho what do u know bi spy

 

**You:** their study partners

**You:** *”study partners”

**You:** apparently went to get food and its not a date

 

**snakeman:** [scoffs in gay]

**snakeman:** can i take “nothing more nothing less” for 500 :/

 

**You:** YAH HUH

**You:** he barely knows seungjun im sure all i can say is that god himself has lended him some beautiful chance

 

**snakeman:** he hasnt dated anyone for awhile too right

**snakeman:** this is god Himself trying to intervene

**snakeman:** no natural mortal just meets seungjun like that

 

**boo:** thats what i try to tell him but hes got some no homoitis in his eye!!!

**boo:** but alas :^/

**boo:** hes straight at the end of the day so we'll see how he does

 

**snakeman:** hes been single too long needs someone to be old and boring with tbh

**snakeman:** a fat chance of that being w/ seungjun :○

 

**boo:** lmao tru

**boo:** anyways spread the news youjins man hunt is Starting and im commanding this expedition

 

**snakeman:** U KNOW MY ASS IVE BEEN SCREAMING ABOUT THIS FOR YEARS ALREADY

 

**boo:** GOOD!

 

 

~

_ seungjuns phone 6:00pm _

**eugene - Kim Youjin (study buddy)**

 

**You:** Hey Youjin!!

**You:** We just met but what did we go over again?

**You:** (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

**eugene:** lol thats fine

**eugene:** modules 34-37 and shit

**eugene:** answer the end of module questions as well for the fishbowl seminar

 

**You:** Language!!

**You:** Jk jk thank you \ (•◡•) /

 

**eugene:** f u c k

**eugene:** np are we meeting again tomorrow?

 

**You:** God please yes I'm so lost~~

**You:** We'd have to do your place too

**You:** Roommate is kicking me out to have a movie night and I’d rather not be hit with 40 sketchbooks again ب_ب

 

**eugene:** sure lol

**eugene:** lets shoot for after 5 so im done with work/roommates are gone

 

**You:** Perfect!

**You:** Promise me we can grab food beforehand or else I won’t focus

 

**eugene:** oh sure!

**eugene:** same place as yesterday then

 

**You:** Hmm~

**You:** Sounds good! I’ll see you there around 5:30?

 

**eugene:** sounds like a plan

 

**You:** (ó ì_í)=óò=(ì_í ò)


	2. dick apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meet most of mx! then realize it was a mistake seriously who the fuck talks about dick for this long-

_ minhyuks phone 8:29am _

**You added bizarre, the son, bubblegum BITCH, and 7 others.**

**You changed chat name to “gods gay intervention: kim youjin and park seungjun”.**

 

**You:** so, gentlemen

**You:** ive brought us together today to discuss something important

**You sent a photo**

 

**eugene:** fucking hell

**eugene left the group chat.**

 

**sgt. frog added eugene.**

**sgt. frog:** syke who the fuck said u could leave

**sgt. frog:** theres 1 of u and 10 of us so get comfy

 

**eugene:** thanks choke on a dick

**eugene left the group chat.**

 

**You added eugene.**

**You:** so rude  >:|

 

**eugene:** you do realize no one you added is awake right now right

**eugene:** atleast heejun has the brain capacity to make a group chat when everyones online

 

**You:** ¡~¡

**You:** if your gonna be rude then just go,,,

 

**eugene:** MF IM TRYING

**eugene left the group chat.**

 

**the holy spirit added eugene.**

**the holy spirit:** Hey im awake!!!

**the holy spirit:** Hyuk what are you doing to poor youjin why are we keeping him hostage

 

**You:** [see picture above]

**You:** the local myth around campus is apparently hanging out with youjin so

**You:** i have some Questions

 

**eugene:** please just ask them and let me free

 

**You:** well i would,,,,

**You:** but what if everyone else has questions :○

**You:** and like u said their not awake,,,

 

**eugene:** FUCKER

 

**sgt. frog:** HEY HES JUST MAKING SURE

**sgt. frog:** well just have to keep u here until everyone can ask their question

 

**eugene left the group chat.**

 

**the holy spirit added eugene.**

 

**eugene left the group chat.**

 

**sgt. frog added eugene.**

 

**You:** its too late youjin ur trapped with us  >8]

 

**eugene left the group chat.**

 

**sgt. frog added eugene.**

 

**eugene:** im turning off my phone if i turn it on in 3 hours and im still in this chat im sending each one of u those texts that fuck up ur phone

 

**the holy spirit:** They fixed that though right

 

**eugene:** nvm im punching each of you in the dick

 

**the son removed eugene.**

**the son:** i woke up bc i felt that threat in my soul and my baloney pony

**the son:** if he starts turning us all infertile in 3 hours tell me because im leaving town

 

**sgt. frog:** kyun hes not castrating us yknow itll be fine

 

**the son:** youve never been punched in the carrot dont speak

 

**You:** changkyun,,, can u like

**You:** just call it a dick

 

**the holy spirit:** No child of mine says d*ck in this house

 

**sgt. frog:** minhyuk meet me outside their dorm in 5 minutes and play the penis game with me

 

**You:** already there️

 

**the holy spirit:** NO!!!

 

**the father:** Hey fellas what are we doing talking about COCK so early in the morning

 

**the holy spirit:** SSSTTTOOOOPPPP!!

**the holy spirit:** I'm just trying to go on my morning run and I have to be subjected to this I only know changkyun!!

 

**sgt. frog changed group name to “hyunwoos bag of dicks”.**

**the holy spirit left the group chat.**

 

**the son:** i cant believe u scared hoseok away

**the son:** the one pure soul we know subjected to this

**the son:** hyunwoo im surprised you gave in so quick also good morning

 

**the father:** I couldnt help but to DICK around

 

**You:** AAAAAA

 

**sgt. frog:** i could handle the dick talk but its too early for ur shitty puns hyun please dont

**sgt. frog added the holy spirit.**

**sgt. frog:** were done talking about peens so lets get back to the purpose of this group chat

 

**the holy spirit changed group name to “G-rated fun for the whole family”.**

 

**You:** sorry forgot for a moment we need to be doing something other than chanting dick at youjin and hoseok ×_×

**You:** sounds like a fun plan tho

 

**the holy spirit changed group name to “G-RATED FUN FOR THE WHOLE FAMILY”.**

 

**You:** ANYWAYS

**You:** heres the plan seungjun and youjin are starting their shitty rom-com romance and i need to be updated on it

 

**the son:** remember we only got so many questions before youjin goes nuclear and starts cutting off our dna rays

**the son:** and id like to keep mine thanks

 

**sgt. frog:** what do u need it for a handy reminder of how long 2 inches is

 

**the holy spirit:** GUYS PLEASE

 

**the son:** MY HONOR...

 

**You:** and i remember why i never let u two talk 

**You:** ever : <

**You:** but anyways

**You:** plan is when someone wrestles youjin back we all ask one question each and then we let him go

 

**the father:** Thats it?

 

**You:** for everyone basically

**You:** for me is chats gonna double as my data base for these two B)

**You:** anyones welcome to stay after that otherwise Leave

 

**the son:** sheesh

**the son:** wouldnt want to ruin ur records

 

**You:** no you wouldnt (:

**You:** i take my title as matchmaker extremely seriously this is just one of my other Duties

 

**sgt. frog:** sounds fun

 

**the father:** Whos the other people you added minhyuk?

 

**You:** some of youjins friends

**You:** ive known heejun for awhile but nobody else

**You:** their supposed to be all about this as well

 

**the father:** Heejun?

 

**You:** screennames boo

**You:** just wait until they wake up to meet them all

 

**sgt. frog:** i think ive heard of heejun

**sgt. frog:** the guy who steals pizzas from delivery mopeds

 

**You:** youll be happy to hear!

**You:** thats the right heejun

  
**sgt. frog:** fucking shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come hit me up on twitter!! @whimsycottao3


	3. library warfare

_ youjins phone 11:50am _

**pachirisu - seungjun**

 

**pachirisu:** Hey Youjinnie!!

**pachirisu:** ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

**pachirisu:** A lil’ birdie told me you work in the library on campus…

**pachirisu:** So I brought you some lunch! I’ll be waiting inside~~

  
  
  


**G-RATED FUN FOR THE WHOLE FAMILY - 10 Members**

 

**boo added You.**

**boo:** my friends King Denial has arrived ;-)

**boo:** apparently with some urgent news

 

**You:** damn right its urgent

**You:** which one of you snakes told seungjun where i work

 

**no homo:** none of your lovely “parasites” know seungjun so not us

**no homo:** u sure it wasnt somebody he knew?

 

**You:** only heejun knows where i work

**You:** and he dosnt have any other friends

**You:** so i better see 7 people typin rn

 

**boo:** rude T^T

 

**snakeman:** not friends with seungjun either

**snakeman:** can i ask why the sudden outburst…?

 

**the father:** I dont know him

 

**the holy spirit:** See him sometimes but we don't talk

 

**sgt. frog:** same

 

**You:** the reason why??

**You:** he just showed up with lunch for us

**You:** and i know if ANY one of u get pictures everyone here will positively lose their shit over it

 

**bubblegum BITCH:** eheheh~

**bubblegum BITCH:** he said it was cute that you worked at the library too~

 

**You:** WHO EVER U ARE

**You:** EAT 30 DICKS

  
  
  


**pachirisu - seungjun**

 

**pachirisu:** Youjinnie you there?

**pachirisu:** Your food is getting cold ・゜・(ノД`)

 

**You:** just busy in the back! ill be out any second

**You:** what did you bring?

 

**pachirisu:** There you are!

**pachirisu:** Couldn't get anything special so just fast food

**pachirisu:** You’re okay with burgers right?

 

**You:** more then okay

**You:** you found the way directly to my heart

 

**pachirisu:** Cute~~

  
  
  


**G-RATED FUN FOR THE WHOLE FAMILY - 11 Members**

 

**bizarre sent a photo**

**bizarre:** kekeke

**bizarre:** finally a GOOD reason to be dying in the library

 

**You:** delete it

**You:** throw the whole phone away

 

**bizarre:** throw me some fries and we’ll see

 

**lets GO:** oh my,,,,

**lets GO:** is this the campus library im seeing ?

 

**bubblegum BITCH:** correct my disciple

**bubblegum BITCH:** run fast before he leaps out a window

 

**snakeman:** i am on mY MC MOTHERFUCKIN W A Y

 

**bizarre sent a video**

**bizarre:** you let him feed you that fry……

**bizarre:** is the red in ur cheeks the unbridled rage ur feeling?

 

**You:** i see ur bitch ass at the computer from here

**You:** i will fucking end u with that textbook ur looking at in 5 minutes

 

**the son:** stop texting us and eat with your boyfriend

**the son:** hes trying to feed u another fry dont u see how happy it makes him u absolute monster

 

**You:** didnt i say something about punching dicks earlier

**You:** ive got something else to do in 5 minutes

 

**the son:** eat the damn fry

 

**sgt. frog:** okay everyone pause for a hot second

**sgt. frog:** ki

**sgt. frog:** you know seungjun and didnt tell us???

**sgt. frog:** blocked

 

**bubblegum BITCH:** HEY NOW

**bubblegum BITCH:** we did choir together in high school and got pretty close he was kinda of a nobody until senior year but that year... Zayum

**bubblegum BITCH:** we saw each other at orientation said hi but we drifted apart over summer sigh

**bubblegum BITCH:** so we text for some general things but we're not close friends 

 

**the father changed group name to “Yoo Kihyun leads a double life”.**

 

**the holy spirit:** Sounds about right

**the holy spirit:** By day, the angel voiced pan

**the holy spirit:** By night, pink haired spy that knows everyone

 

**bubblegum BITCH:** i wanna agree but good fuck

**bubblegum BITCH:** i had pink hair ONCE and nobody shuts their ass about it

 

**the holy spirit:** You looked so good with it though!

 

**sgt. frog:** the first week was nice any time past then u looked like a sentient piece of chewed gum

 

**bubblegum BITCH:** there it is

 

**no homo:** angel voiced pan// suddenly i have an urge to claim this title anyway i can

 

**bubblegum BITCH:** ur pan too? cafeteria 10 minutes were fighting for the title

 

**no homo:** suddenly, my entire schedule is clear,

**no homo:** anyone else wanna watch?

 

**the holy spirit:** Already there tbh

 

**the father:** I’ll be waiting

 

**boo:** hell yeah !

 

**lets GO:** hell yeah x2

**lets GO:** is it safe to assume this will be a singing duel

 

**no homo:** of course i am as brittle as uncooked pasta i cant swing for shit

**no homo:** which song?

 

**bubblegum BITCH:** all or nothing hun

**bubblegum BITCH:** tears

 

**no homo:** OH HELL YEAH

 

**sgt. frog:** holy shit tears

**sgt. frog:** im teleporting there to hear this

 

**You:** ill try and show up

**You:** no promises might just listen from outside

 

**bizarre:** bring seungjun with you

 

**You:** nvm ill stay here and keep eating with him thanks

 

**snakeman:** good im here to eat with you too

**snakeman:** finally im so out of shape ¤◇¤

 

**You:** were eating in the back

**You:** i will lock the door i dont want a Snake in my food

 

**snakeman:** i know people ill get in there somehow

 

**You:** you dont know anybody i never see ur ass in here

 

**snakeman:** i know jeonghan!! im coming in

 

**You:** he dosnt work today

**You:** dumbass

 

**snakeman:** fine!  >:( >:( >:(

**snakeman:** ill just sit out here and stare at you

**snakeman:** like a sad puppy

**snakeman:** begging

**snakeman:** its raining as well

 

**You:** i like cats better thanks

 

**snakeman:** fuk u

~

_ kihyuns phone 3:56pm. _

**pachirisu - Seungjun (*voice crack)**

**pachirisu sent a video link**

**pachirisu:** Kihyun when was this??

**pachirisu:** I didn't know you could sing tears so well (♥ó㉨ò)ﾉ♡

 

**You:** just today!! 

**You:** one of youjins friends challenged me to a singing contest so i couldnt say no-

 

**pachirisu:** Can I assume this is the other guy standing on the table?

**pachirisu:** Because (¬‿¬)

 

**You:** assume correctly~

**You:** how was lunch with youjin anyways?

 

**pachirisu:** Fantastic! I should really do it more…

**pachirisu:** Distracted by his phone a lot but he said it was an emergency

 

**You:** ehehehe

**You:** his friends may or may not be Ecstatic you two are hanging out so much

 

**pachirisu:** Oh?

**pachirisu:** Do tell~ 

**pachirisu:** (・о・)

 

**You:** you kinda are almost an idol on campus…

**You:** good looking, personal twitter, rarely seen…

**You:** everyones surprised someone like youjin has got so close with you ehehehe

 

**pachirisu:** Someone like Youjin? I think he’s a pretty normal guy?

**pachirisu:** I never realized I had such a big following on campus though…

 

**You:** fame changed you….

**You:** jkjk

**You:** the guy in the tears face off is one of your adoring fans if youd like his screen name?

 

**pachirisu:** Gladly!

**pachirisu:** He’s one of Youjin’s friends too?

 

**You sent a contact**

**You:** yep! he can tell you anything you have to question him~

 

**pachirisu:** Thank you Kihyunnie 〜(^∇^〜）

**pachirisu:** I have to go learn about my new fans now~

 

**You:** im sure hes gonna lose his mind eheh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year yall!!  
> dont forget to play the entirety of mx/knk discography back to back to start ur year off right
> 
> and also the most legendary tears performance ENSURE that ur 2018 is golden  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yj3KCksaeQ

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback is loved <3 no set schedule yet but will upload as i bang these out.
> 
> ive got a twitter~ come on down and yell with/at me! (its very barren.... i apologize)  
> cant miss it. @whimsycottao3


End file.
